Picking up the Pieces
by Chloe Gilmore
Summary: Clark and Lana run away leaving Chloe and Lex to pick up pieces Lexmas verse maybe very Early in Lexmas Verse Alex is 6 months old i upped the rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Clark and Lana run away leaving Chloe and Lex to pick up pieces Lexmas verse maybe very Early in Lexmas Verse Alex is 6 months old Chloe and Clark were engaged Lex still in business thought he could save Lana before she died but pulled out of senate race. Jonathon is still alive. Lionel Good guy. Usually in my universe Jimmy doesn't exist in my Smallville world and it applies in this one as well sorry to all Chimmy supporters.

Disclaimer: DO not own

Chapter One:

Lex had never been happier in his life at this moment in time his son was healthy and a joy to have around. Lana was a little colder than expected and as she seemed in his dream, but he'd just assumed she was still getting used to motherhood. After all Alex came as a complete surprise to _her_. He'd already come up with a viable cure to what killed her in his dream just in case the need arrived. What he seemed most surprised at was his own father, Lionel was ever the doting grandfather. Lex was still a little wary about his father's newfound love for family, but secretly Lex reveled in his father's new attitude and all seemed well in the leafy little hamlet. Chloe and Clark were now together, and Lois was doing well as a Daily Planet reporter as long as she was paired up with Chloe who was the only one who could seem to handle the wild card that was her cousin.

Mr. Kent won the election and after Lex dropped out he supported Jonathon in every way he'd let him and his dream of being in the Whitehouse was slowly fading. Lex sat back in his large office chair with his feet propped up onto his desk and closed his eyes a moment. "Taking a break from trying to get World Domination at the moment Lex." A familiar female voice said with amusement and he sighed happily thanking God that he no longer had to endure the small blonde's ire because even though he may have hidden it well, Chloe was scary when angry.

"Chloe what brings you here," Lex asked genuinely curious, after Clark asked Chloe out the first time, right after Lana found out she was pregnant with Alex, Chloe and he had become friends again very good friends, she was actually a better friend than Clark; who was still cold towards him, which he can't really blame him, he fell in love with his first love and you never get over that.

"I am here to get Lana so we can spend some time with her and my beautiful nephew." Chloe being close to both Lex and Lana became his godmother and 'Aunt' Chloe once Alex learned to talk. Then he heard a gurgle from the entrance of the room. Which they both turned to see Lana with the baby. "How's the up and coming heartbreaker," Chloe gushed walking over to mother and child. Lana handed the baby directly to Chloe "Hi baby boy look at you you've gotten so big since I last saw you." Normally Chloe was not a baby person in fact she usually avoided them at all costs but as soon as he was born Chloe took an instant liking to the child with his father's intense and curious eyes and complexion, and what looks to be his mother's hair.

"Chloe we'd better go before the after school crowd." Lana said.

"Oh right. Bye Lex." she said walking out still talking to Alex. Lana followed after them without sparing a glance to Lex. He went back to what he was doing before the small yet welcomed interruption.

That night Lana came back into her bedroom after putting her child to bed and sighed in frustration, relief, and sadness Chloe had told her that she and Clark were engaged to be married, and Lana hated it Clark was not supposed to move on. "Lana your back how was your day with Chloe." Lana plastered on a fake smile and said, "Wonderful, Chloe told me that she and Clark got engaged isn't that great."

Lex saw through the fake smile immediately; sporting quite a few fake smiles himself he'd always known that she was still in love with Clark and a part of her probably always would be so he told himself to be patient and that it didn't bother him, she would grow to love him. "That is magnificent they've been together about a year that's how long we've been together almost."

"I guess, but we had a reason to rush our relationship they don't."

"I suppose but they've been dancing around each other for years, and who knows each other better than those two." Lex reasoned.

"I'm tired Lex let's not get into this tonight ok." Lana said going into the bathroom to change.

Lex pursed his lips fighting the urge to go after her they hadn't really had a lot of arguments and he tried to keep it that way and to do that he avoided all subjects pertaining to Clark and his relationship with Chloe. So he just got ready for bed.

The next morning Lex woke up to an empty bed, it hadn't really bothered him and it wasn't the first time this had happened either, so he got up and went to his office.

After a few hours of working, Lionel came in to Lex's study carrying Alex he had a pensive look on his face Alex was in one hand and a piece of paper was in the other. "What's up dad?" he asked genuinely curious about the pinched look on his father's face. He handed the note to Lex, switching arms when Alex got fussy.

"The nanny handed me this before she left to go home Lex, I didn't read it. I'm putting Alex to bed for a nap," Lex stared down at the note with a foreboding feeling tightening his guts.

Lex,

I'm sorry that I am leaving you with only a note, but I cannot take this any more, I feel as if I am suffocating under being your wife and a mother I hope you find happiness as I have now with someone else.

Goodbye,

Lana

Lex crunched the note beneath his fingers, he shook with his fury. It wasn't

supposed to be this way who would take Lana from him. He needed to clear his

head get his anger under control. He passed the nanny on the way out the door

Asking her to look after Alex for a few hours. She agreed and he left simply going for a drive. Somehow he ended up going to the Kent's farm. The Kents were home since the senate wasn't in session. He saw Mrs. Kent beside the barn chopping wood. He got out and walked up to her. "Mrs. Kent."

"Lex what you brings you here today." The older woman asked surprise clearly written on her face; yet always being the gracious polite woman that Mrs. Kent is.

"I'm hoping either Chloe or Clark knows where Lana went." Martha looked startled for a moment before saying, "Uh Chloe was here a little earlier looking for Clark, but I told her he hasn't been here since early this morning I assumed he was going into town."

"Thank you Mrs. Kent I'll see if I can find either of them in town."

"Bye Lex have a good day." Lex smiled at the irony of her statement. Then turned towards his car.

He drove all over town looking for the familiar faces or cars. He found Chloe's car outside the 'Beanery' and gave a sigh of relief not really wanting to go to the 'Talon'. He walked in and sat down across from her "Do you know where or _who_ Lana is with."

"No I' m actually looking for Clark he's disappeared; again." Then it dawned on both of them what must have happened. "No he wouldn't do that he…" Chloe trailed off as she looked at Lex. "I need to go Lex I need to get some of my things from the farm." Lex looked at her a moment, "Should you drive when you're this upset." he asked her quietly.

"Lex I need to get to get to the Kents before anger sets in and Mrs. Kent needs to call the sheriff for property damages." she said. With that she turned and walked to her car.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this and Please give me a fix I need reviews. Mainly because I'm sort of stuck I have the next chapter in my brain but after that its all just darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: A Helping Hand

A/n: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in like a year you people have probably thought I have died or something, and I'm so sorry. Please review (Even though I don't deserve it)

-()-

Chapter Two:

Six weeks that was how long Lana had been gone; Lex had found where she had ran away from him. Chloe was right Clark had stolen her from him they were on a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean simply wasting the days away. He was angry at his wife at never even giving him a chance. He looked over at his son again playing in his play pin and guilt panged in his chest his son will go without a mother because his mother didn't love him and it was his fault. His son looked up at him with big blue eyes filled with trust, and he knew he'd do anything for his son.

-()-

Chloe was awoken from her first fitful sleep in the eight weeks since Clark had left, by a pounding on her door and a squalling child. She tied her old robe over her pajamas and swung open the door. "Lex is he ok?" she said staring at the screaming child concern clearly written on her face. She hadn't seen Lex since that day at the Beanery and though she did miss spending time with her Godson she thought giving him space was a wise course of action.

"I don't know he hasn't stopped crying and its been three days Chloe; I'm sorry I just didn't know where else to go. The nanny is out of town for the last month helping her son move across the country, and dad is on a business trip. I've tried everything he isn't wet and he doesn't have a fever or tooth coming in and I just didn't know what to do." Chloe looked at the clearly frazzled man before her and decided to cut him a break.

"Hand him over Lex." the look of immense relief made Chloe smirk and he quickly handed over the howling babe. Chloe held him like she had done many times before and he almost immediately quieted down "Yeah that's a good boy you just missed your aunt Chloe didn't you honey." he looked up at her and smiled reaching up to pat her on the cheek. He then yawned and his eyes began to close.

"He's falling asleep Lex how about you two stay here tonight I'll lay him down on the extra bed."

"Thank you Chloe." his tone conveyed his gratitude more than his words and Chloe nodded and said, "No problem Lex."

-()-

After he had made sure his son was sound asleep on the bed and securely surrounded by pillows so that there was no way he could roll off the bed he collapsed onto Chloe's couch. Burying his head in his hands and muffled a groan Chloe went to her kitchen and turned on her coffee machine heating up the leftover coffee. Lex leaned bck onto the couch closing his eyes momentarily.

He heard her move in front of him and he opened his eyes to her holding a cup of coffee out to him. "No offense Chloe because you make great coffee but do you have anything a tad bit stronger. He looked up into her face and saw her smirk before taking out the glass of vodka that she had hid behind her back knowing he would say something like that. He grinned at her and said thank you. She took the coffee that was originally offered to him. And got a better look at him he looked as if he hadn't slept in days his shirt looked as if it'd been slept in and his pants were similarly disheveled. "The couch pulls into a lumpy yet surprisingly comfy bed and you look like you're in desperate need of a shower."

"You're very astute Chloe I hope I don't smell or anything."

"No but you're not your usual quaffed self. Do you have a spare set of clothes or do you need to get some."

"Thank you and I have some in his diaper bag he spits up," he paused for a moment before asking the question that'd been plaguing him since he saw her again, "have you heard from _her_ at all?" he knew that she knew who he had meant and he had to ask, but when he saw a darkness enter her expressive eyes he wished he hadn't.

"No I haven't she ran away with my fiancé that normally wouldn't warrant a postcard Lex." She deadpanned.

"Chloe I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Chloe cut him off "I'm not mad at you Lex I'm mad at them," she smiled softly at him, sighed, and patted his leg, "head off to the shower and we can talk some more if you want." he smirked the lopsided smirk he was known for and got up to go to the bathroom.

-()-

After his shower he felt more like himself, and as he left Chloe's bathroom, he noticed her in bed already reading a book and had her hair pulled back in a small pony-tail. "You still wanna talk some more or do you wanna get some sleep." She said not looking up from her book. "Uh actually I need to ask you something Chloe." She looked at him a moment and the look on her face was almost wary, and Lex really can't blame her considering the nature of his last question. "It's nothing to do with them I promise." She smiled and, and said, "Shoot."

"Well the daily planet has been bothering me about making a statement regarding my future divorce," he noticed that she sucked in a breath when he mentioned his impending divorce, but he continued. "I haven't been able to give it much thought though because of Alex and Luthorcorp, but now I was able to think about, and you are the only person I would trust enough to even consider doing it because you know the score, and when my son asks later in his life he'll be able to find an article that tells how his dad did everything he could to make his mom stay."

Chloe sighted and looked at the man before her he looked tired, and had a resolute helplessness in his eyes. "Of course I'll do the interview Lex call my boss and ask for me, and he will tell me when."

Lex's lips quirked into his little smirk, and Chloe grinned back in return. "Thank you Chloe, I think I'm tired enough to go to sleep."

"Ok." Chloe reached up and turned out the light.

_()_

"Sullivan!" her editor barked and she looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"Luthor finally agreed to give an interview about his wife leaving him, but he said he would only do it if you interviewed him, so be at his house tomorrow night at six."

"Yes sir." Chloe said feigning surprise. She went back to her assignment on her computer, smiling.

-()-

A/N: again I know I don't deserve any but pleeeeease review this I live for them, and I'm so very sorry I haven't been updating lately.


	3. Chapter 3: The Interview

A/N: The people that reviewed are obviously upset and I seriously hadn't realized it had been a whole year, I feel like a giant Ogre I'm sorry.

-()-

Chapter 3: The Interview

Chloe called Lex the following day, and at around five thirty Chloe began her drive to the Luthor mansion. She was nervous, not because of Lex, but it was her first big assignment at the planet. She arrived at the mansion five minutes early, and got to the door quickly, she was hoping to see Alex for a little bit before the interview anyway. "Oh Miss Sullivan what brings you here." a voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Lionel standing there with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a stained burp cloth on his left shoulder, and a bottle in his right hand. Chloe found it hard to fear him when he looked the way he did. Also she had lost her fear of him on the day Alex was born, he had seemed so rattled and fearful for Alex's life because Alex had been breach, and the placenta had begun to tear. "Hello Mr. Luthor, I'm here to interview Lex, and I was hoping to see Alex before the interview started, and maybe hang with him before, and maybe even after my interview with Lex." she smirked up at the older man, and motioned for the baby's room. He smirked at her and said, "Ladies First."

They arrived at the room, and Chloe saw Alex, who saw her and he smiled when he saw her and reached up to be picked up. Chloe swept the child into her arms, and took the bottle from Lionel, and began to feed the boy. "You've taken quite a shine to him Miss Sullivan, and I must say it's mutual."

"He has hasn't he." Chloe said looking down at Alex, and smiling back at the smiling child. "Where's Lex?"

"In his study."

"Ok, I'll take Alex with me if you don't mind," Chloe said, turning from the older Luthor, and head in the direction of Lex's office.

-()-

"Look who decided to see his daddy build up his trust fund." Lex looked up, and smirked at the blonde, then his smirk turned into a tender smile as he saw his son.

"Hey buddy," he said to the child.

"Da" the boy cooed, and reached out for his father; who took him from the blonde, with pride.

"What'd you say did you say da, can you say it again." Alex simply looked at him, and smiled clapping his hands happily.

"Well at least he tried" Chloe smiled at them, and Lex looked up at her with a grin.

"How about we eat dinner then we can get to that interview."

"Sounds good."

They get up and go to the small dining room, and sat down as a man dressed as a chef came in and delivered the food.

"I was thinking that maybe this weekend I could take Alex to the zoo he really liked the elephants the last time we were there." She said trying to spoon feed Alex some green mush, and he was looking at her like she was crazy for trying.

"You've taken him to the zoo when?"

"All the time whenever Lana and I went to metropolis she would go to the mall and…" she trailed off at Lex's confused look "You didn't know anything about this did you"

"How often?"

"Once every couple of weeks Lex I'm sorry I thought you knew, but now knowing what I know I'm not surprised." She saw the scowl on his face and said, "Lex I'm sorry let's just eat do the interview, and we can talk some more if you want." He nodded, but his appetite had been soiled by his neglectful and thankfully soon to be ex-wife.

_()_

After dinner they went into his office, Lionel had taken Alex to go to bed. She set up for the interview putting her tape recorder in front of him, and pushing play. "Mr. Luthor may I begin?" she asked switching from the billionaires friend to a professional journalism in a split second; a trait that Lex had always admired. "Please do Miss Sullivan."

"How has this separation affected your business, and stock holdings?"

"There has only been a small hit to the stocks, but only after it initially happened, and it was probably due to the fact that Lana left Alex with me."

"Have you tried to contact your wife with requests to return or divorce proceedings?" she knew it was the latter but she had to ask the question anyway.

"Divorce I have no desire to remain with someone I cannot make happy."

"What about your son has there been any talks between you and your wife about custody arrangements?" again the question was one she already knew the answer to, but she needed a formal one.

"So far, no Lana Lang has expressed any desire to make contact with me about our son, but I hope she does so in the future all children need their mother." Chloe nodded, and continued with generic questions about his business, and his life mainly to add filling to her piece.

After she put her tape recorder back into her bag she turned back to Lex and smiled. "Thanks for doing this Chloe I know that this isn't exactly the kind of stories you wanted to do but I didn't want anyone to do this story."

"I understand Lex actually this sort of jump started my career a little. Did you want to talk more or-" she trailed off wandering what he wanted to do.

"If you want you can take Alex to the zoo."

"Really thanks Lex." She reached up and hugged him she pulled back and smiled that smile that lit up her whole face. "I'll be back tomorrow at seven to pick him up."

_()_

A/N: Next chapter the zoo. I know you think I've given up on "sisterly love" but I haven't I swear.


	4. Chapter 4: The zoo

A/N: New Chapter yay

Chapter 4: The Zoo

-()-

Chloe arrived bright and early to the Luthor mansion, and she saw a man in jeans and a grey t-shirt with a ball cap on his back was turned to her, and he was holding Alex. Chloe had no clue who it was and grabbed the umbrella out of the stand, and poked the man on the shoulder with the umbrella forcefully even though her hands were shaking "Give the baby to me, and your head won't be bashed in." She said with more courage than she felt. The man turned and relief flooded through her "Lex you scared the caffeine out of my system." Lex smirked at her, and put a thermos in front of her face holding at least two cups of his best columbian. "Thanks Lex I only had two cups and that is not enough to be awake this early on a Saturday, now please explain this getup."

"I thought it was obvious Chloe I want to go with you." Chloe was surprised, but realized she shouldn't, of course he'd want to go with them especially learning that Chloe had been doing this by herself for months now.

"Ok great Lex; but I still don't understand I thought you would just buy out the zoo for the day."

"I want my son to have some humility so I decided to be anonymous today and enjoy the zoo with the rest of Metropolis" he smirked at her and handed Chloe his son to pick up the diaper bag and stroller. Chloe adjusted Alex on her hip and grabbed the small child's hand kissing his fingers and this brought a smile to his face. Lex stared at the pair a moment and a soft smile appeared on his face it reminded him of his mother, and how she was with his brother right after his birth, but as his memories churned in his mind his smile faded as he thought about what his mother had done to his brother, and her rapid descent into madness. That was part of the reason why it had been so easy to let Lana go, he didn't want her to feel trapped, and put Alex in any danger.

"No do not think about them or anything else that has made you have that sad face Lex." Chloe said before grabbing his wrist and tugging him outside the mansion and stopped in front of an unfamiliar sedan, "Lex whose car is this"

"Mine" he answered unlocking it and popping the trunk to put the stroller and diaper bag.

"Wow things have really changed two years ago if someone told me you would own a sedan I would have took them to the medical center to check their mental capacities."

He smirked at her quip and said, "I was tired of my nice cars getting wrecked and stolen." He motioned for her to put Alex in his car seat and got in to the driver's side. After checking to make sure the baby was securely in place she got into the passenger's side "To the zoo Jeeves." Her tone was loud and mocking, he smiled at her took off in the direction of the metropolis zoo.

-()-

An hour and a half later they arrived at the zoo just as it was opening Lex pulled out the stroller as Chloe pulled Alex out of the car. They secured Alex into the stroller as he woke up fully and stared wide eyed at everything. They walk up to the entrance, and there are two lines forming those with a pass and those without. Lex tried to enter the non-member pass, but Chloe pulled him into the membership line. "Chloe I don't have a membership." He tells her as he was watching her dive into her large purse, then she pulled out a small card, "After I realized how much Alex enjoyed the animals I got a membership." She explained to him, and handed over her membership card for him to look at. After he handed it back to her he just simply stared at the amazing woman who cared for his son so much more than his own mother did. He shook his head to clear it of the wonder that is Chloe Sullivan then he handed her back her card. "How much was it I can pay you back."

"No you can't because I won't let you." She said with a smirk, and she led him through the line and into the zoo.

"Why not?" he asked

"Because I wanted to do something nice for my nephew and this is what he enjoys to do with me." She explained to Lex; then continued, "Plus this was cheaper than paying admission fees every time." She stowed her purse in the basket under the stroller, and started to walk further into the zoo Lex followed her; he'd never been to the zoo.

-()-

They had been at the zoo an hour or so, and they came up to the elephants. Chloe knelt down, and took Alex out of his stroller so he could get a better look "Look there buddy it's the Elephants I know how much you love them."

"ofants." The child said over and over again.

Then the reporter turned to the billionaire, "I don't know why he likes them so much but the first time I brought him here nothing really looked that interesting to him til we got here then his whole face lit up like Christmas time in Disney World, so every time we are here I make a point to come here and see the Elephants because he loves them so much." Alex settled into Chloe and cuddled to her chest and refused to be put down for the rest of the visit to the zoo. Chloe didn't mind they ate lunch at the zoo, then decided to leave after Lex bought a stuffed elephant for Alex that was two sizes two bigger than the baby.

"You wanna stay in Metropolis tonight Chloe I don't feel like going all the way back to Smallville tonight, and I have a penthouse four blocks from here with three extra bedrooms, and you and I both know Alex will be fussy all the way back."

"Sure, why not let me tell Lois so she won't worry."

-()-

When they arrived at the penthouse they heard a noise from the kitchen and the door opened to reveal Lionel Luthor "Lex Miss Sullivan what brings you here today"

"Dad well what are you doing here."

"I had business in the city today son." He explained to his eldest son; then motioned for them to explain as well.

"We took Alex to the zoo, and afterward we were too tired to make the trek back to our 'Leafy little hamlet'" Chloe explained to the patriarch. Then picked up Alex in his carrier and asked, "Where is Alex's room?"

"Third door to the left." Both Lex and his dad said at the same time.

"Tonight's going to be interesting." Chloe murmured to herself taking Alex to his room to change his diaper and clothes.

-()-

A/N: Done yay and more to come soon I hope.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner and a Show

A/N: Another one yay. Oh and I'm reminding myself and everyone else Alex is nearly a year old

-()-

Chapter 5: Dinner and a Show

After Chloe finished changing Alex she brought him into the living room where both Lex and Lionel were sitting in the living room on opposite ends of the couch studying their laptops as if they had all the secrets of the universe. The young reporter sighed and set the toddler in his play pin, and sat between father and son. While she knew they would never have a normal father/son relationship this tense silence is ridiculous, plus it was edging towards dinner time and she was getting hungry. "So Mr. Luthor what's new?"

"Not much Miss Sullivan what about you?" he replies not even looking up from his computer.

"Oh you know this that, watching you too take over the world for Alex while I slowly starve to death." Chloe saw him smile, and Lex chuckled under his breath.

"Was that your subtle way of saying you're hungry Miss Sullivan?"

"I was being subtle?" she said coyly smiling. "C'mon we're hungry, and I know at least one of you has to be too," when she said that she heard both of the very proud men's stomachs growl. She looked at Lex, who was actually blushing a slight bit. She got up, and went over to Alex swooping him up into her arms. She walked towards the kitchen not looking back to see if they were following her. She set Alex into his high chair, and locking his tray into its place. He was smiling at her as she reached into the shelf to grab his food, which someone had rudely placed just out of reach. She felt a warm hand on her waist, and she jumped, startled. "Sorry Chloe I was trying to help you out." Lex said, and grabbed the jar of baby food; handing it to her. She smiled shakily and wondered why her waist was still burning where his hand was.

Lionel fed Alex while Chloe and Lex foraged for food. They looked in the fridge, and saw frozen lasagna, "Must have been Maria the maid." Lex explained as he helped Chloe finagle it out of the fridge. On top of the dish was a post-it giving instructions on how to reheat it. They follow the instructions, and then sit down, and an awkward air settles over the four of them once again. Chloe rolls her eyes, and threw her hands in the air, "This is ridiculous you two actually get along have an actual conversation even if it's about the damn weather." She said loudly. Lex looked at her a moment then at his father. "How's your weather control device coming dad."

"About as well as to be expected son; does this satisfy you Miss Sullivan?" Chloe face-palmed, and shook her head. Then Alex began to get fussy because he had been in the chair too long. Lex quickly removed him from the high chair and held him babbling things to him in baby talk, and Chloe just looked at him interact with his son smiling at him, neither noticed Lionel looking at both of them with a soft small smile on his face.

-()-

That night after dinner had been eaten, and dishes put away, Chloe realized something. "Lex I have no pajamas, and I hate to be picky, but if you give me any of _her _nighties I will punch you in the face." She said looking completely serious.

""I wouldn't do that to you Chloe." He motioned for her to follow him, and she found himself in his bedroom, she felt decidedly uncomfortable, and he felt her unease, "I redecorated it recently."He said. She looked at him and knew he redecorated after _her_ departure, and that made her uneasiness melt away. He handed her an old sweatshirt that had 'Yale' printed on it in blue and old sweatpants that had 'Harvard' down one leg in red. She quirked one eye brow, "I wore these on campus at Princeton once just to see what would happen." He was smirking at her as he handed her the clothing. "Thanks Lex." Then she left going to her guest room, and going to the en-suite bathroom to shower.

-()-

Lex and Chloe were awoken to Alex screaming. They both jumped out of bed, and ran to the child's room. Lex reached him first. He picked him up, and whispered in his ear then Chloe came up, and touched the child gently then noticed something, "Lex he's burning up." Lex just nodded, and handed Alex to Chloe before leaving the room briefly, and coming back with his cell phone. He dialed a number rapidly. "My son is ill doctor," his voice was sharp and direct. Chloe just watched him, and placed her lips on Alex's too warm forehead, calming him for now, his cries had been reduced to whimpers. Lex answered a series of questions, and Chloe could tell that his patience was running thin. "Yes I have the Tylenol drops." He ground out. Then he angrily hung up the phone Chloe knew he would have thrown it if Alex had not been in the room upsetting him further. He then turned around, and went to Alex's changing table rooting around until he found the drops that the doctor had mentioned. "He's teething we need to give him this every four hours until the fever breaks; if it doesn't in twelve hours then we have to take him to the doctor." He explained while he gave the drops to his son. Then he takes his son back from the blonde woman, and begins to walk back to his room, Chloe follows him. She lays him down. "I'm staying Lex please let me." He looked at her a moment, and regarded her wonder for a moment then said, "You truly love my son don't you?" she looked at him in shock for a moment then told him in a tone that suggested that he should have noticed this before-hand. "Of course I love him, I couldn't love him more if he was truly mine." She didn't let him say anything else, just pulled back the covers, and got in next to a now sleeping Alex. Lex crawled on the other side of his son, and stared at the blonde as he fell asleep.

-()-

A/N: Ok after this I'm officially lost with a few branched I can go off to so I'm completely open to suggestions so please give me some.


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast and phone calls

A/N: New chappie thanks so much to my reviewer that gave me such wonderful ideas.

Chapter 6:

Lex awoke with his phone buzzing, sounding his every four hour alarm. He quickly shut it off not wanting to wake the other people in his bed. He turned to his son first, and felt his head, his fever had finally broke, he sighed in relief, and then took in the women sleeping soundly next to his son. He took her in quietly, she seemed to be peaceful and she was beautiful, her blonde hair was all over the place, and she was snoring just a little, but she was still beautiful because she loved his son like her own when his own mother couldn't just because half his chromosomes had belonged to Lex. He stared at her, and she must have felt his gaze because her mossy orbs opened up and saw him. "Alex is he ok?" she whispered not wanting to wake the finally peaceful child, and then looked at the baby, feeling his forehead. "He's fine Chloe this isn't the first time this has happened; I normally just watch him sleep in his room Lana didn't want him in the bed, or to watch over him, but she wasn't here so I just thought it'd be more comfortable this way. You didn't have to stay." He told her watching her watch Alex until he said that last sentence then she looked at him, "I couldn't I'm sorry if I'm crossing boundaries Lex, but he was ill and I couldn't just leave him even though I knew you could handle it I just needed to reassure myself."

"You're not crossing boundaries Chloe I promise you that. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to stay." Even though that would have been a total lie he felt much better knowing he had back up in case he didn't wake up to give Alex his medicine.

"Yes I did. I'm hungry I'm going to make breakfast, and then go to work." She got up carefully not wanting to wake Alex up. He sighed in wonder as the blonde left the room. He gently picked up his son, and took him back to his room to let him sleep in a little. After setting up the baby monitor he joined Chloe in the kitchen. "I'm letting Alex sleep a little." He told her after she had a questioning look on her face one she reserves only for Alex. She nodded and returned to scrambling their eggs. He placed Alex in his highchair, and sat down. He felt peaceful, and content for the moment, enjoying the quiet and domesticity of the moment, he admired the blonde reporter for a moment, simply taking her in she was barefoot, and his old sweats swallowed her small frame. She'd somehow found a hair tie, and her shoulder length hair was pulled into a small ponytail. She was humming off tune softly and rocked side to side. He wanted to dance with her one day.

Chloe turned around with the finished eggs and saw him staring directly at her butt. "Lex." There was no response, and the thought that he got so distracted by her butt was very flattering, and made her stomach flip slightly. She put a few pieces on Alex's tray then prepared two plates for her and Lex. When she set his plate down in front of him it seemed to snap him out of it, "thank you Chloe."

She smiled at him, and kept an eye on Alex in her peripheral vision. "Mrs. Kent called me yesterday, and um she was wondering when I'll bring Alex by again." He told him tentatively.

"Again, she has seen him before now?" he asked her surprised and yet again wondering how much his wife kept from him when it came to their son.

Chloe sighed, "I guess Lana kept that from you too. Lex I'm sorry. Yes Mrs. Kent has seen Alex, I was in a relationship with her son, and since I was also Alex's gadmother at the time those two things were occasionally overlapped. Sometimes Lana would call me saying that she had been stressed all week, and desperately needed a break from motherhood, so I would go get Alex, and on the nights I had a date with Clark we would stay at the farm with Alex, and Mrs. Kent loves babies so she scooped him up, and didn't set him down 'til I left." She explained in an apologetic tone.

He sighed and rubbed his head, "Chloe don't be sorry we were both blind to the fact that Lana wasn't the mother of the year." He told her taking a moment to look at his son, who was happily playing with his eggs. "Mrs. Kent can hang out with Alex whenever she wants to; give her my number please so she can ask me herself."

"Thanks Lex I will, I need to get ready to go to work." She gathered the dishes up and placed them in the sink. She left, and Lex stared after her a moment. Then Alex began to get fussy, and grabbed him out the highchair, to give him a bath since he was covered in eggs.

-()-

Lex worked from home today, and Chloe had left about two hours ago, and Lex was spectacularly bored. Then his phone rang. "Lex Luthor." He answered.

"Lex hello this is Martha Kent Chloe gave me your number."

"Hello Mrs. Kent how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, and you."

"I'm really well actually, how's Mr. Kent."

"He's fine too, now why did Chloe give me your number, especially since that I haven't heard from her since the incident with my son?" she said with a hint of sadness at the end of her statement.

"I recently found out about the time that you have spent with Alex, and I just wanted you to know that if you wish to see Alex you can, but please ask me from now on." He told her hoping that he was being respectful enough to the woman that his son would most likely view as a grandmother.

"Oh I didn't know that you didn't know about the fact that I spent time with him I'm really sorry. Next time you're in Smallville if you have time could you perhaps drop him off I'd love to see him he is such a sweetie." She said hoping he would go for it.

"How about you and Chloe go out to lunch, and Alex will be with her, just set it up with her, and she'll tell me the day that way you get to spend time with Chloe too." He said smiling because he knew that Chloe loved Mrs. Kent like a mother, he did too, everyone in their small group of friends did.

"Thank you Lex I appreciate that." He could hear the smile on her face, and that made him smile too.

-()-

A/N: and there you have it folks more to come soon !


	7. Chapter 7: Yelling, crying, and lunch

A/N: Another chapter yay!

Chapter 7: Yelling, crying, and lunch

-()-

It was the next day that found Lex Luthor facing down a very pissed off Chloe Sullivan in his office. "Why the hell did you tell Mrs. Kent that I would have lunch with her yesterday?!" Chloe shouted; Lex had forgotten how scary she was when she was this livid, and he shrunk away from her slightly.

"Because I know you miss spending time with her Chloe you loved her like the mother you never got to have hell we all viewed her in that role at one point in our lives, and she misses you too I could tell yesterday on the phone." He told her simply sitting up a little straighter.

"How do you know she won't blame me for what happened?" she asked in a small voice, which was a big contrast to how her voice was when she came in. he looked at her a moment she looked so small at that moment, and he got up, and walked in front of her, placing his hands onto her upper arms, that made her look up at him. "Chloe why would she blame you,"

"Because I wasn't enough to make him stay." She looked directly into his eyes then, and he saw tears in her eyes.

"Chloe if she blamed you for that then she may as well blame me for nearly the same reason," he told her wiping the tear that had spilled over onto her cheek. She sighed shakily, and lost all sense of propriety, and broke down. Lex, shocked that such a strong individual could lose it so quickly, led them over to the couch to try to calm her down. He hugged her tight, and she buried her face into his neck, and murmured nonsense he was able to make out the words, "why wasn't I enough." And when he heard that his heart shattered for her. "Because he's and idiot Chloe; you are a goddess." He murmured into her ear holding her tighter, and shushing her soothingly; as she shook. After a while her sobs slowed and turned to hiccoughs. Then she lifted her head, and Lex saw sadness and a small amount of embarrassment in her eyes. "Thanks Lex I needed that." She stood up, wiped her eyes, and straightened out her clothing. "I uh told Mrs. Kent I'd meet her Wednesday at noon, I took the rest of the day off so I could bring Alex back home, and then look for apartments in Metropolis." She told him.

"Your moving?" he asked surprised.

"Yep I can't justify staying here anymore the main person I was staying for is gone, and I can come see Alex whenever."

"You could use my penthouse until you find a place." He offered. In return she offered a watery smile, it was radiant.

"Lex I can't do that I already live in one of your properties right now I can't burden you by living in a place where you stay frequently." She said, then looked around, "Where's Alex I came by to yell at you and cuddle with him for a minute." She told him still looking around.

"He's uh in Metropolis with my dad."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed, "did Mrs. Kent really say she missed me?" she continued sitting next to him again.

"She just sounded sad when she told me she hadn't heard from you at all, except for giving her my phone number since _they_ left, and I told her to ask you to lunch I didn't mean to upset you Chloe." He explained.

"I know." She said shrugging it off, and sniffling a little. "I'm gonna go Lex thanks again for letting me cry on you." With that she swept out as quickly as she came in. he sighed and tried to get back to work.

-()-

Wednesday came by very quickly for Chloe, and she had to admit she was so anxious she was nearly shaking. She had gotten Alex from Lex's penthouse, and Lionel was there they chatted for a moment, and agreed that she would drop Alex off back at the penthouse. Then she left quickly to meet up with Martha at the small café she had decided on that was near the Planet. When she saw Mrs. Kent a lump formed in her throat, and seriously considered bolting because she hadn't seen her yet, but she couldn't do that not to Mrs. Kent. She walked over to her, a bit awkwardly considering baby carriers were quite cumbersome. "Hey Mrs. Kent," Chloe said casually hoisting the baby carrier onto the large table that Mrs. Kent thankfully had the hindsight to arrange.

"Chloe Sweetie you look beautiful as always." She gushed, and Chloe blushed, and hugged the woman tightly when she stood up to hug her. Chloe shuddered, and the tension eased out of her in waves.

Then they looked over at Alex who had begun to babble loudly wanting out of the carrier. "Well hello little man." Mrs. Kent cooed to the baby getting him out of the carrier, and kissing him on the face. Then she sat him down on her lap, and turned back to the young woman that was supposed to be her daughter.

"So Chloe what's new?"

"I'm looking for an apartment in the city, I'm tired of the commute, and without um uh…" she trailed off realizing she hadn't actually said his name since he left, and Martha must have seen her distress she finished for her, "Clark left." Her tone was gentle, and her hands covered hers in a sign of comfort. "Chloe I am so sorry for what has happened to you in this whole mess, and if I could change it I would." She told the young woman. "And let me tell you this my son is a real idiot not to realize what a beautiful warm and loving person you are, and if he ever does realize it he will be too late because someone else will notice, and he will snatch you up and never let you go." The utter reassurance and conviction in the older woman's voice made tears come to her eyes.

"I'm sorry I shut you out I just thought you or Mr. Kent might blame me for not being enough to make him stay." Her voice was quivering and low.

"Oh sweetie I could _never_ blame you for _his _stupidity." She said.

"That's what Lex said." Chloe told her.

"Lex? Have you two been spending more time together." She asked hoping that she was already on the road to moving on.

"Yea mostly so I can see Alex as much as I want, and his father just happens to be there."

"Oh well is there anything else new looming on the horizon." She asked her; making a personal note to e-mail Lionel about the situation with Chloe and Lex, and perhaps get Jonathon's input as well. "Jonathon doesn't blame you either sweetie in fact he wanted me to invite you and Lois over for dinner. Perhaps Alex and Lex can join us as well."

"Oh I don't know about Lex and Alex, you'll have to call and ask him yourself, but I'd love to come Lois and I don't hang out very much anymore outside of work, and I have missed your food." she told her then the heavy topics were put away for more light and nicer topics. A waiter came by and took their orders, and ate in near companionable silence.

"I read your interview with Lex, that helped your career didn't it, and Jonathon and I were wondering if you and Lois would like to interview Jonathon and I about the re-election that is coming up in a few months, but his publicist thought it would be a good idea to schedule one ahead of time."

"I'd love to, and I'm sure Lois would too ask her at dinner if she comes."

"She is coming I already planned to have her over, I just needed to ask you, and maybe Lex too." She said with a smile.

Then they finished their lunch, and after a small argument on who would pay, Mrs. Kent won, they went their separate ways.

-()-

A/N: Lex and Chloe interact without Alex, and up next see if Lex end up coming to dinner. I hope you enjoyed it, this is a bit of a slower relationship build up than my other fics. Please review and enjoy this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

A/N: Another chappie yay

Chapter 8: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

-()-

That afternoon Lex was surprised to receive a phone call from Mrs. Kent. "Hello Mrs. Kent what can I do for you this evening?" he asked curious as to what she needed.

"I need you to give your cook the night off because you and that adorable baby of yours is coming over for dinner tonight." He was even more surprised then.

"Mrs. Kent I don't thi-" he was cut off by Mrs. Kent "I won't take no for an answer Lex besides Chloe will be there, so you won't be without allies, and you two can come up with some kind of signal if you need to get out early." She said, and Lex could hear the smile on the older woman's face.

"Ok Mrs. Kent I'll be there." He smiled knowing that arguing with her would be foolish, plus he wanted to see Chloe, since he didn't have any definite plans to see her this week, and knew she'd want to Alex, and he wanted to spend time with her.

"That's great Lex, I need to get cooking I have a lot of people to feed tonight I'll see you later."

"Yes ma'am." He said teasingly for her mock authoritative tone. She chuckled and hung up.

-()-

Lex had to admit it he was nervous, he was at the Kent's door, and was wondering if he should either knock or turn around and go home. "You thinkin' 'bout leavin' too huh." He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Chloe come up behind him. She was smiling softly, and her smile brightened when she saw Alex, who Lex was holding in front of him, the baby's back resting on Lex's chest. He smiled when he saw Chloe; reaching out to be held by the blonde. She reached out, and took the infant from his father, and held him the same way Lex had been holding him. "Yes actually, what am I doing here Chloe, why would they want to eat with me?" he asked.

"Because it's Mrs. Kent Lex, and she would give a hamburger to a homeless man, look if you really don't want to go give me Alex, and I'll drop him off when I go back to the loft." She gave him the out, and he knew that if he didn't walk into that house, the guilt at cancelling, and the disappointment on missing out on the good food and company would eat at him.

"Thank you Chloe, but I think I'll go in." she beamed at him, and reached behind him to knock on the door.

Mrs. Kent answered the door, whipping her hands on an apron and a smile on her face. "You came great I'm almost done in the kitchen." She said leading them into the yellow farmhouse. Chloe's stomach twisted in nervousness, the last time she had been here was when Lex had found her at the beanery, and they discovered that their significant others had left them, and she tearfully threw all her belongings that were here hastily into a box, and left without a word to a pleading Mrs. Kent begging her to explain. She looked around, and a lump formed in her throat once again, and then she saw Lois, and the lump lessened "Cuz! How ya been I feel like I never see you out of work your always with cue ball and his rug rat." She said hugging her closely, yet carefully, so she wouldn't crush said rug rat. "Lois please don't refer to my godson as a rug rat."

"I second that." Lex said with a small awkward smile on his face. Lois looked at him with surprise.

"Wow you actually showed up, Mr. Kent you owe me ten bucks." She shouted from where she was in the living room.

"Ok Lois." Was heard from upstairs, and Lois chuckled at the bewildered look on Lex's face.

"You took bets about whether I'd show up."

"Yup." Lois said, patting him on the shoulder as she moved passed him, to move into the kitchen, and the other two followed her.

"You need any help Mrs. Kent?" Chloe asked, and heard the older woman chuckle under her breathe.

"No offense Chloe, but I remember giving you a lesson to cook when you were what sixteen, we had to call the fire department, and the Center for Disease Control because what you had thoroughly cooked was moving." She teased her slightly, and went around the counter to where she was standing, and swooped up the baby, making faces at him, and that caused him to giggle. Jonathon came down the stairs then, and smiled when he saw his wife spinning around Lex Luthor's baby, and the rest of the group gathered around his table. "Martha honey, you're going to make him sick." He said walking up to her and kissing her cheek, and cooing at the baby for a moment.

"Food's done." She said, and the others began to help Mr. Kent set the table.

After the food was set out, and they all sat, Mr. and Mrs. Kent at the heads, Lex and Chloe on the left side by side, and Alex in the highchair on Lex's Left down filled up their plates, and said grace. After that was all done they ate in an awkward silence; until Lois decided to break the ice. "So cuz, what's new."

"I'm looking for an apartment, and let me tell you there are no decent places in Metropolis with rent control."

"You could still live at my place." Lex said, and everyone looked at him a moment with brief shock, Mr. and Mrs. Kent then looked at one another, with hidden smiles.

"No offense Lex, But I know I could never afford even half of your rent."

"You don't have to pay rent Chloe, as well as you wrote the article concerning my erm, my divorce, I should pay you to be my publicist." He said.

"Thanks Lex, but I really need to strike out on my own." She told him, and he could tell by the tone of her voice that he shouldn't push the issue.

The room descended into awkwardness once again. Until Mr. Kent said, "Lex how's your father?"

"He's good Mr. Kent, I'm actually quite pleased at how he is with Alex, and he seems to be considering retirement, so he can be Alex's full time nanny." Lex was genuinely surprised at the question, and who it came from, as far as he knew his father and Mr. Kent were not even on speaking terms, he made a mental note to ask his father about it. From then the conversation, stemmed evenly for the most part.

-()-

After dinner Lex walked out to his car, with Alex, who was sound asleep, and saw Chloe kicking her car, and cursing it under her breathe. "Chloe what has your car done to you." He asked trying not to laugh.

"The damn thing won't start, and Mr. Kent promised to look at it tomorrow because it was too dark to hazard a guess at this moment." She explained.

"Well I'll take you home, just let me put Alex in the car." He told her, and she followed him to his car.

-()-

They pulled up to the Talon, and he undid his seatbelt. "Let me walk you to the door." He said.

"What about Alex?" she asked.

"I'll only be gone three minutes. He's asleep he'll be fine."

"This is Smallville Lex, and I don't know which Meteor freak is out this week, please let me just go in, and all you have to do is watch me to make sure I get inside safely." She said, and he didn't like not knowing if she was going to actually be in her apartment. Then he noticed her chewing on her bottom lip, and on an impulse he lunged forward, and cupped her face, connecting his lips with hers. He doesn't know why he did it, but now he didn't want to stop, and his body was on fire.

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise, and then she let herself feel the kiss, and she kissed him back tentatively. Then Alex made a noise, and they yanked apart, and Chloe darted out of the car, and nearly sprinted to her apartment.

-()-

A/N: Ok don't be mad I left it dangling from a cliff, and I don't do that terribly often, and I already have the new chappie in the works.


	9. Chapter 9: Avoidance and the sniffles

A/N: new chappie yay please review I realized that in this fic they eat a lot like in every chapter, I wonder if that means something though I am normally kinda hungry during typing these because I'm in the middle of class, and don't feel like paying attention.

Chapter nine:

It had been nearly a month since Lex had seen Chloe, and he had to admit he missed her, he knew she was avoiding him, and he could understand, but what he didn't understand, or like was that she was avoiding Alex, and it was starting to make him angry, he never thought she would leave Alex no matter where their relationship stood. He sighed, and looked around his office, he knew he wouldn't get any work done until he talked to the small blonde that had seemed to set him on fire, and soothe his soul at the same time. Fortunately Alex was with Lionel today, and soon would be his full time Nanny, his father was retiring next month. He grabbed his keys and started to his car.

As he drove he thought of what happened the other night after he had kissed her thought about it he really wanted to kiss her again, her lips had been perfect, full and round, he had wanted to kiss her for a while, most likely since the night that Alex had been sick, and dear lord she had felt wonderful to him, better than he had ever even imagined.

He arrived at her apartment, and quickly got out, and briskly walked to her door. Though now that he was there he had doubts, he wondered if she would even let him in, or if he would just slam the door in his face. He speculated if she would be wearing green, he liked green on her. Shaking his head to clear it, he raised his hand and knocked on her door.

When the door finally opened he saw a very ill Chloe. "Are you ok?" he asked, and mentally slapped himself, thinking that it had been a stupid question.

"What do you think Lex?" she asked her voice stuffy, and groggy.

"Right that was a bad question, how long have you been unwell?"

"A few days, listen Lex do you want to come in because the longer I'm standing the more you spin." She said leaning against the door, so he could slide by. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, and he frowned, "You have a fever." He stated.

"Yeah, what brings you by?" She asked collapsing onto her couch, and hugging the box of tissues, like it was an old friend.

Well I was coming by to ask why you were avoiding my son, after the other day I could see why you want to avoid me, but I never thought you'd avoid Alex too."

"Lex I'm not avoiding Alex, I can't believe you would ever think that especially after all we've been through since our respective significant others walked out on us."

"Chloe you haven't stopped by or called to see him, it's been a month." He said irritated that she would deny it.

"Lex if you haven't noticed Martha Kent has called at least once a week, and has come and gotten him, this was at my request, you are right about one thing I am avoiding you, and I may continue to do so, if you think so little of me that I would avoid my nephew over an awkward moment shared with his father." She said, her voice trying to rise, and failing miserably, and she had to stop to cough for a moment. As she hacked up what seemed to be her left lung he did think, Mrs. Kent had been calling to see Alex more often than he thought she would, but he simply thought this was her way for making up for time lost since the two idiots left, this is their nick name in his head now. Suddenly he felt very thoughtless. "Chloe I'm sorry I should know you better by now, but I guess I just… I don't even know Chloe I'm sorry." She narrowed her puffy eyes, and then sighed, her chest wheezing, Lex when are you going to trust that I'm not like _her, _and I'm never going to be."

"I truly don't know if I'll be able to trust anyone not to abandon my son again Chloe, I don't even like my dad to be alone with him. I know he's changed, and even you believe it now, but a part of me will always wonder if he will wake up one day, and try to take him from me one day. Then there's you."

"Me?" she asked not sure what to expect.

"You scare the hell out of me Chloe, that kiss a month ago lit something in me that I've never felt before, and the fact that you love my son more than his own mother ever thought about." He turned to her, and her green eyes watered even more.

"Lex you scare me too. Look I'd like to think I know you better, but if we started something, and for some reason I ended it, you could keep me from Alex, and I don't think I'd survive that." She said, reaching for a tissue, and trying to blow her nose. 

"Then adopt Alex." He said as if it was the simplest solution in the world. "your right Chloe, if we were to start something, and you were the one to end it I'd like to think I wouldn't keep him from you, but my wounded pride may not let me, this is the best way, I would be legally obligated to let you see him.

She looked at him wide eyes, and then she coughed again. After she was done, she looked at him with her eyes still as wide, and said, "Lex, can we talk about this when I'm not dying."

"I guess so." He said, and he was actually pouting a little, and she smiled at him. "You can stay if you want Lex, but be prepared to watch re-runs of Xena, because that and Buffy makes me feel better, and I've already watched a lot of Buffy already." She said flipping on her TV and quickly switching on her Netflix, and loading Xena: The Warrior Princess. She leaned back, and placed her feet in his lap, and bundling up a little tighter in her blanket. Lex watched her out of the corner of his eyes, while half paying attention to the warrior and her bard. He took her left foot, and slowly started to massage it needing something to do now that they weren't talking. She just relaxed, and went with it, plus he was really good at that, and if one part of her body felt better than why would she stop it. There was one thing niggling in the back of her mind though.

"Why did you kiss me Lex?" she looked at him then, and his stomach tightened in nervousness the truth was he didn't know he just knew that he had to kiss her, or he may have not actually been able to function the next day.

"I wanted to, Chloe you are beautiful, and smart, and funny, and I knew I just had to kiss you that night, and if you weren't having trouble breathing I'd kiss you again and again. Also as soon as you're better I'd like to take you to dinner, and afterwards I'd like to kiss you again."

-()-

Chloe was stunned by what had come out of her now best friend's mouth, and she was also deeply flattered, the way he called her beautiful was full of reverence, with Clark it was simply a perfunctory statement, like he needed to say it, but with Lex it had come so easily. "So you want to date, and I kinda knew that, but I just don't know Lex our past relationships are still such fresh wounds, and I'm not quite sure I want to date this soon." she said biting her lip, and she wished she wasn't sick, so she could be a bit more eloquent about this, but what else could she do. Lex's face fell, but then he looked up at her again, and there was determination in his eyes, "After you are better please give me a chance, we have to move on eventually, and I would rather move on with you in my life, and have you as Alex's mother, so please give me a chance."

Chloe stared at him a moment, and took a shaky breathe, and said, "If you continue to massage my feet until the rest of this episode then I'll definitely think about it." She said, and he smiled a true smile, and looked again at the screen massaging the tiny blonde's feet once again.

They actually watched three episodes, with Lex massaging her feet, and when he looked over as the credits of the third episode he notices that she is asleep. He knows that when she wakes up her neck will be very sore, so he gently got up, and angled her up into his arms bridal style, and takes her to her room he covered her up, and kissed her forehead. He looked at her once again, and left.

-()-

A/N: that's it for now folks please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10: Grilled Cheese

A/N: people ask when Clark and Lana come back, and they will be, but it may be a while the timing has to be perfect this story has created life of its own I just type it.

Chapter 10:

It was a week before Chloe was better, but Lex would call her every day and ask if she was better, and when she finally was better, and she went back to work there was a large bouquet of flowers on her desk. She smiled knowing they were from Lex, and as she sat down her phone rang. "Chloe Sullivan." She answered smiling when he heard Lex's voice say. "Good you're better now how's about our date." Chloe could tell he was smiling, and she couldn't help but smile back, but it faded quickly as she knew that her answer wasn't the one he wanted.

"Lex I'm not sure dating you would be a good idea for all the reasons I told you the other night. We are still healing from our past relationships, and quite frankly I need a little more time. I'm sorry." She could practically feel him deflate over the phone, and hear his teeth gnashing. "Chloe please at least let me buy you dinner tomorrow, it's Saturday, and Mrs. Kent has acquired my son's company once again for that evening, and we'll both be bored so let's entertain the idea of dinner with one another to toil away the hours." He said hoping she'd say yes, but knowing she wouldn't.

"Lex I'm sorry, but my boss just summoned me into his office, and I really need to go can we discuss this later?" she asked, knowing that he didn't buy her excuse at all.

"That's Fine Chloe." They then hung up. Chloe sighed in relief. Then turned to her in-box filled to the brim with papers to be fact checked because even with the article on her interview with Lex she still had to do the menial things that a new employee had to do, and she was trying to keep her mind off of a certain bald billionaire, that seemed to make her stomach float with the amount of butterflies that crowd in it, it's not that she didn't want to go out with Lex, but something in her told her to hold back, and that it would never work, and that he only wanted her because of how much she cared about his son. She was about half way through the fact checking when her stomach growled loudly, and her coffee cravings began to act up yet again. She gathered her purse and wallet in her arms, and began to walk briskly to the elevator to go to the small coffee kiosk outside the lobby, and the hotdog stand next to that. When she exited the building however Lex was there leaning against the car with his arms crossed buried in his pockets, and one ankle crossed over the other. Staring at her intently, "You and I are getting lunch so we can settle the air right now." He said, and his tone was one of finality, Chloe's stomach flipped at the intensity in his eyes. Then she narrowed her eyes, "Lex I was only gonna be gone like fifteen minutes because I have a lot of work to do."

"No you don't I already called your editor and told him that you and I are going over the details of my press release regarding some sensitive Luthorcorp. projects that are coming out very soon, and I would like you to cover them. She gaped at him. Then he turned slightly, and opened the door and moved aside to let her in, and Chloe could see Alex in his car seat, and she grumbled under her breath about his unfairness to bribe her by using his own son, but she hadn't seen the toddler in a while and she crawled into the seat next to Alex. Who smiled upon seeing her and lifted his hand to hold onto her finger. "I've e-mailed you the information to give to your editor so he knows we conducted business." He explained. Looking at her interact with his son, and his heart raced, and he knew he needed to tread through the following conversation carefully because now knew what her lips tasted like, and he had to experience all of her. They pulled up to his pent house, and both got out, Chloe expertly removing his son from his car seat. Lex took him so Chloe could get out of the car. "I figured we could eat lunch then put Alex down for his nap, and then we can discuss our future relationship, and if there will even be one." He said, as he handed her back Alex, and then they proceeded to go up to his pent house. "So Alex was a bribe you know technically this right here is kidnapping." She saw his lips twist wryly, and she grinned back at him. The elevator dinged, and they entered his pent house in silence then Chloe noticed something. "Lex I think someone needs a diaper change I'm gonna go do that," then she turned the baby to face her, "yes let's go get you changed buddy." She said in baby talk. Walking down the hall to his room and Lex stared after them his heart picking up speed. She placed him on the changing table, and he yawned sleepily, and Chloe smiled down at him softly humming something to him as she changed his clothes, a task Alex normally fussed through and now was no exception. "There you go sweetie all done, she picked him back up, and sat in the rocking chair knowing Lex would get her once the food was ready. She gently rocked Alex until he fell asleep. When she placed him in his crib, and when she walked over to the door she stopped and saw Lex the intensity in his eyes made a shiver sweep through her. "The food is ready." He said, and cleared his throat. Moving aside to let her through the door, but he stood close enough to her for her to brush passed him. They walk into the kitchen, and Chloe smirked when she saw two grilled cheese sandwiches cooked to perfection sitting at the small island in the kitchen across from one another. She looked at him a moment, then he explained, "I haven't stayed here in a while, so the staff wasn't here, and this is one of the few things I know how to cook, I made them with my mom when she was pregnant with Julian because she craved them for the entire nine months she was pregnant, then uh after she got sick I made them for her to make her feel better." He said sitting down and staring at his sandwich not feeling very hungry anymore. He hadn't meant to reveal so much, but he for some reason he did not have the desire to fight the compulsion to tell her about his preference for the cheese grill bread. Sympathy welled inside Chloe, but knew mentioning it would only agitate Lex so she sat down across from him, and took a small bite from her grilled cheese. "I want to date you Chloe hopefully have a relationship, and I want you to be Alex's mother either through marriage or adoption, and I'm hoping both." He was still staring at his sandwich, and his arms were outstretched onto the table, so Chloe placed her hand on his, "Lex I need to ask you a few questions before I even consider going out with you. For starters do you even like me for me or do you want to be with me because you know I won't abandon Alex."

"Chloe I'm not going to lie I did begin to feel my attraction to you when I saw how you interacted with my son, but then you would be doing something like typing on your laptop and there is this look on your face when you're trying to get the wording perfect, Chloe you are staggering, and its time someone showed you that. It would be my honor if you would let be that person."

Chloe stared at him for a moment both of their grilled cheeses forgotten, and her heart was pounding. Then she thought of something else. "Lex is your divorce even final yet."

"No it would have been by now, but since she is on an island in international waters the mail is running a bit late it should be in a couple of weeks."

"What if they come back, and she's in love with you again."

"I no longer love her, I don't think I ever really did, and I certainly couldn't after the way she treated her own son." He said vehemently. "but what if they do come back and _he _finally realized he couldn't ever do better than you."

"I couldn't go back to him I can't respect anyone that runs off with another person's wife."

"Do you still love him?"

"I'm slowly falling out of love with him, and when your divorce is final I will go to dinner with you." She said smiling shakily.

A/N: phew this is a long one guys I hope you enjoyed it sorry for the wait. Any advise/ideas for a first date.


	11. Chapter 11: Bouquets and file folders

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and PixieQueen1223 for her great suggestions, I think I may use some of them. Now on with the story.

Chapter 11: Bouquets and file folders

Chloe smiled tiredly as she flopped onto her perfectly placed couch she had finally gotten her last box to her new place. Thanks to Lois and an 'anonymous' moving truck it had only taken her two days to move. However lugging her boxes up three flights of stairs, despite the buff guys and you know Lois helping was still exhausting. She sighed, and was about to get up to find her cell phone so she could order a pizza, and open a beer from the six pack that Lois brought her as a house warming gift when her doorbell rang. She stretched as she walked over to her door, and opened it, there was Lex looking at her apartment with so much suspicion she wanted to look around for ninjas, or something that may be hiding behind her door. "Lex what…" she was cut off by Lex who said, "This is a bad neighborhood Chloe."

"This is what I could afford. Did you come here for a reason or just to criticize my new place which I am very happy with by the way." She said placing her hands on her hips, and blowing an errant hair out of her face.

"I brought you these." He said, and took what he held behind his back, and it was a bouquet of the most beautiful assortment of flowers Chloe had ever seen, and then she noticed he still had one hand behind his back, and she gestured to the hidden hand, and he smiled and revealed a file folder, "Here." She flipped through the contents

"Your divorce is final." She said then she flipped to the other papers, "adoption papers?" this was a whispered question.

"I was telling you the truth when I said I wanted you to be a mother to my son whether by marriage or through adoption, please Chloe adopt my son." she looked at him, and tears had filled her eyes, and she flew at him, and threw her arms around him, and whispered into his ear, "I would love to adopt your son Lex." A tingle of arousal swept down his spine, and through his body, as her voice washed over him, and her answer added to that because he was now tying Chloe to him permanently no matter what, and Alex would have the mother that the child truly deserved even if it wasn't his biological mother.

"Now this Saturday I am going to show up here," he once again looked around her apartment with suspicion, "around ten in the morning because by then my father will have Alex for the day, and we will have are first official date."

"We've had unofficial dates before now." She asked him jokingly.

"Well uh no not exactly." He was rubbing the back of his head, and looking a little embarrassed; after he retreated from their hug.

She just laughed harder, and then turned around, and pursed her lips, her vases were in boxes so she went to her sink, and put in the stopper, and began to run the water. After it had gotten a fourth of the way full she placed her flowers in the sink.

"Why don't I just order you a vase, and have it sent here?" Lex asked as he watched her move around, and dug through her jacket pockets, "and what are you looking for?"

"I have vases Lex, but them along with the rest of my stuff has been taken hostage by the large cardboard objects that is littering my living room, and I am looking for my phone because I want to order a pizza because I am too tired to cook, and I can eat pizza while I unpack." She said, and finally yanked her rather reluctant phone out of her tangled pocket in her hoodie.

"Oh." He said, "I guess I'll leave then."

"You can stay if you want unless you have work or Alex to attend too."

"I can stay my dad has Alex, and I finished my work for the day a couple of hours ago."

"Cool beans please have a seat, and are you thirsty I mean all I have is water and beer but…" she trailed off waiting for his answer.

"Uh beer I guess. Wait you're nineteen how did you-"

"Lois" she answered simply.

"Ah." He nodded taking the bottle from her, and taking a grateful swig. She did the same, and then flopped down onto the couch next to him, then took her phone and began to dial. Lex wrinkled his nose at the cheapness of the beer, but wasn't going to complain because it kept him occupied, since tonight he seemed to revert back into a high school student in front of her tonight. He was excited, and he hadn't been since Alex was born. He got her all alone to himself for a while, yet he had no idea what to say.

"How's Alex?" Chloe broke the silence that was surprisingly comfortable despite the fact that Lex was scrambling for something to

"He's great he's getting so big, oh his birthday is next week, and I'd like you to come, it's at the zoo, I've made it available for elephant rides for everyone at the zoo, plus Alex can touch the elephants if he wants too, won't that be great." Lex was babbling, and they both knew it, but Chloe didn't say anything she just smiled softly at the proud father speech. "-and he says dada all the time now, and I'm talking a lot, how are you?"

"I'm good, working, and moving. Thank you for the moving assistance by the way."

"Moving assistance?"

"You sent a truck to help me move my stuff didn't you."

"Wasn't me, weird, you should look into that."

"I probably will if it wasn't you then it was probably the Kents." She shrugged, to tired and hungry to be curious, then the doorbell rang, the pizza was there. They ate the pizza and discussed nothing and everything at once, and Lex felt care free. "Oh he has names for just about everyone now like Mrs. Kent has been dubbed as 'mimi' and Mr. Kent is 'pops' and my dad is 'papaw' it is so cute." They were each on their third beer, and the pizza was gone, and the unpacking had gone unaccomplished. Both of them were feeling a little buzzed, Chloe more than Lex mainly because he was used to stronger liquor. "He can't quite say your name yet though." He turned to her, and looked at her as she finished off her beer, "Well that makes sense my dad once said that I couldn't say my name 'til I was nearly two." She explained with a bit of a slur.

He wanted Alex to call her 'mom' but he didn't know well that would be received by Chloe, so he smiled at her. Then their eyes locked. They both moved in slowly, and their lips met tentatively, and both were lit on fire. Chloe whimpered as his lips moved over to the skin below her ear, "Chloe I want you, more than I have ever wanted any one please Chloe be with me." Then she lurched away from him, and he made a move to follow her, but she placed her hand on his chest. "Slow down Lex please." She was now completely sober, and breathing heavily.

"Chloe I'm sorry, I would never push you into something you do not want please believe me."

"I do Lex I'm sorry too. I just think that we should at least see how our first date turns out before I jump into bed with you. I have to work tomorrow I think I'm going to go to bed." Then she got up, and he realized that she was opening the door for him to go. He did not want to, he wanted to follow her to bed, but he got up, and looked at her, "I'll be here to pick you up on ten o'clock on Saturday." He said, and he left her small apartment.

-()-

Saturday came far too quickly for Chloe, and Lex would call her throughout the week, and left little tips about what they were doing leaving her curious, and excited. She knew to dress comfortably, and she was dressed accordingly, but she thought she looked good. She jumped slightly spilling her coffee when she heard the knock on her door. She got up, and went to answer the door. When she swung the door opened, there was Lex in a dark blue sweater, and casual black slacks. Her mouth went dry when she saw him, and he grinned at her, "Shall we Miss Sullivan, and he held out his arm for her to take, she smiled at him and took the arm. "We shall Mr. Luthor."

They drove in relatively comfortable silence, and then she noticed how long they'd been in the car. "Lex where exactly are you taking me?"

"That would be telling, and it's a surprise." He teased. Smirking at her, and tentatively placed his free hand over hers, and she blushed and smiled.

-()-

Every year there is a fair in Smallville because there wasn't enough room in the other surrounding towns and Metropolis, and Lex was never able to attend before, and he knew that Chloe enjoyed it so when they arrived he saw Chloe's whole face light up.

-()-

A/N: That's it for now I have the first date chasing itself in my head and I will be working on it avidly please read and review I hope your enjoying yourselves.


	12. Chapter 12: Mustard Stains

A/N: Here's your first date peoples please enjoy.

Chapter 12: Mustard Stains

The first thing he noticed was the jovial screaming, from every type of ride he could imagine, then he turned to Chloe, and he knew that he had made the right choice by bringing her here because her face was splitting in two because of the smile painted on her features. She then took his hand, and nearly dragged him to the entrance. They received their hand stamps so they wouldn't have to keep buying tickets, and rushed to the first ride that she saw. They were the swings. "This is great Lex, have you ever been on this ride before?"

"Uh no I've never been to anything like this before."

"Oh well I'm glad I picked this one then it's nice and mellow I wouldn't want you to vomit on your first foray into the world of rollercoasters, because then it would be hell to convince you to take Alex to _Harry Potter World_ when he is tall enough to ride the rides." She shot him a teasing smile, and then they moved up in the line, and were let on to the ride. Lex stared at the small seat with a little disdain, he realized that they probably only get cleaned about once a day while thousands of people sit in them for the two weeks that the fair is in town, "Lex?" Chloe asked questioningly as she sat down and buckled herself in, he took a deep breath, making a mental note to shower thoroughly before encountering Alex, and asking Chloe to do the same without sounding rude, and maybe garnering an invitation to join her, he got in and mimicked her movements. A guy came around and checked their safety belts, and then he felt a lurch as they rose in the air, and he jumped a little; then he felt a hand enclose his, and he looked down, and saw Chloe's hand, and then he looked up at her and she was looking back at him, and she smiled softly as they begun to spin faster and faster he kept looking at her, and his heart raced for reasons that had nothing to do with the obviously unsafe ride that he was currently spinning on. Soon though they were swirling around at different angles, and he heard excited screams from other children on the ride. Then he began to relax and he enjoyed it, he was just beginning to have fun when the ride slowed, and he was strangely disappointed. When they got off the ride again he turned to Chloe, "Can we go again?" Chloe stared at him a moment, and a soft smile graced her face, "sure Lex we can go again." Then for the next four hours they rode on every ride at least once, and Chloe was glad to see Lex so carefree and relaxed, the opposite of his usual poise restrained self. At around three Chloe was starving, and asked, "Can we get some food."

"Oh yea sorry, have you been hungry long, what do you want to eat?" he asked slightly worried his excitement had ruined their date.

"I just got hungry Lex it's cool." She said smiling at his worried face. They got in line for the corndogs, and a funnel cake. When they got to the small table he was looking at his corndog with a wrinkled nose, and furrowed brow, "Lex I promise it won't hurt you, here have some mustard, she went to hand him an already opened packet of the yellow condiment, and squirted onto his shirt. "Oh geez Lex I'm really sorry." As she handed him napkins, and began to blot at the offending condiment then she looked up at Lex, and burst into laughter when she saw his baffled look of surprise still on his face, and when he noticed her laughing at his reaction he recovered, and smiled down at her, covering her hands with his, and stopped her laughing. She looked at him, and his eyes grew intense. "I'm going to kiss you now Chloe." And she nodded actually surprising him by yanking him to her first, their corndogs lay forgotten. When they stopped Chloe was feeling a bit dizzy, and when she regained her breath he was smiling at her shirt. She looked down, and laughed because now there was a bit of mustard on her shirt as well. She shrugged it off, and began to eat hoping her heart would regulate before they went to ride more rides. I'd like to play one of the games. Lex said staring at them off to the side. "Ok Lex lets go." She said as they were throwing away their corndog leftovers. They walk up to a stand of the metal milk bottles that needed to be knocked over in order to win a prize. Lex paid five dollars to play three times. The first time he didn't even come close, and Chloe had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The second time he knocked over one bottle and Chloe cheered him on for the final toss, and with the final toss he knocked the last two over. Chloe smiled, and hugged him jumping up and down. That got him a stuffed bear nearly the size of Chloe. "I present to you this token of my affections milady."

"Why thank you kind sir." She said giggling as she took the bear.

They stayed at the fair for a few more hours, until Chloe was nearly falling asleep, and the sun had long since set on Lex as they walked back to the entrance; Lex holding the bear. When they finally got to the car he opened the car door for Chloe, and she immediately got in, and lowered her seat back. He smirked over at her as he got in she was out like a light. She was beautiful to him her hair nearly silver in the moonbeams, and her face serene without all the expressions that usually were on her face. He bucked them both in, and began the drive back to the manor since it was the closest place for both of them to sleep, and Alex was there. They arrived almost forty minutes later, and Lex shook her shoulder, "Already here?" she mumbled sleepily. "Well actually we're at the manor I hope you don't mind." He said turning off the car, and waiting for her to be more coherent. "Is fine can I borrow some pj's." she sat up slowly, and raised her seat. "Of course, and your regular guest room is still set up." He said. She'd had her own room at the manor for a while since her junior year, and she used it a lot when Lana was living with him before they got married, and before Chloe and he became allies again to 'make sure Lana was safe' that helped set their friendship back into place. "Mhmm thanks Lex." She followed him sleepily up to her room. Her room was next to his, and first he went to his room to get her something to wear to bed, even though he desperately wanted her in his bed in a clothing optional situation, but he knew it was way too soon to even suggest that to Chloe. She was hovering in the doorway, and she looked a little nervous all the sleep was gone from her eyes. He handed her a pair of boxers, and a white t-shirt. "Goodnight Chloe." He said, and gently kissed her lips, and she relaxed under his lips, and he took that as invitation to take the kiss deeper. His tongue entered her mouth, and she gave a slight moan. He backed her up into the door frame, and began to pepper her neck with the gentlest of kisses. Then he broke away from her, and she looked dazed. "God Chloe go now please I want to wait because you said you needed time, and if you don't leave now that will be hard so please go and sleep I will see you in the morning." She nodded, and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, and left the room going to hers. He sighed as he ran a hand over his head going to his bed, and not feeling at all tired.

A/N: Alright guys here is another chappie please R&R I need those guys so please give me inspiration.


End file.
